


A Green Dorito and Her Steven

by TheIgDemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, More tags will be added as more stories are added, Other, Romance, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIgDemon/pseuds/TheIgDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots surrounding Peridot and Steven's relationship. Both platonic and romantic one-shots will be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Share the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Such a huge lack of Stevidot fanfics, it makes me sad. I have to take the reigns it looks like! Enjoy the first one-shot!

**Share the Universe**  
Category: Romantic

  
"Steeeeeeeveeeeen."

  
Steven grumbled in his sleep as a small finger gently prodded his cheek. Letting out a small huff, he lazily swatted at the finger and flipped over in his bed and dozed off once more.

  
That was, until the finger returned to prodding his face.

  
"Steeeeeveeeeen, wake up! I need to show you something!"

  
Groaning, Steven slowly opened one bleary eye only to see a dark green shadow hovering over him.

  
He instantly knew who it was.

  
Letting out a sigh, the twelve-year-old slowly sat up in his bed, rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, and turned his head to look at the digital clock on his nightstand. He instantly let out another groan and flopped back down in his bed when he saw that it read 2:03.

  
"Peridot, it's two in the morning, can't this wait a few more hours?"

  
"No! By then it'll be too late! Please, I want to share this with you."

  
_'Oh no, not that look!'_ It was the puppy-dog pout, something Peridot had gotten extremely good at. It was the one of the only things Steven ever regretted teaching his girlfriend of two months. She used it at every opportunity she could, and it always worked on him (and Garnet too, unsurprisingly). This time was no different.

  
Sighing, he flipped his comforter over and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

  
"Alright, show me what it is that has you so excited."

  
Normally Steven would be interested (and excited as well) by what Peridot wanted to show him, but it was two in the morning and he was extremely tired. Well, he supposed he could indulge her for this; it could not hurt.

  
Peridot let out the most girlish squeal he had ever heard (coming from her) and was suddenly pulled from his bed by the hand, being led down the stairs at a swift pace. The young half-gem had to quickly find his balance lest he trip and send the both of them tumbling to the bottom of the staircase. It was a close call, but he managed to right himself in time.

  
"Peridot, please slow down!"

  
Completely ignoring his plea, she led him outside on the porch and pointed up towards the sky.

  
"Look!" She exclaimed in excitement.

  
Looking up at the sky, Steven let out a gasp of wonder.

  
"Wow..."

  
It was a meteor shower! He had not seen one of these for a few years! It was certainly beautiful, but the light pollution was ruining it a bit.

  
He had an idea.

  
"Peridot, come with me," he said, dragging her back in to the house and towards the warp pad.

  
"Hey, what gives?!"

  
"Just trust me."

  
He heard her let out an aggravated growl and the hybrid smiled. She would forgive him easily enough in a couple of minutes.

  
One warping later and the two found themselves in the middle of a familiar dark rainforest.

  
"Steven, where _are_ we exactly? And why did you insist on dragging me here in the first place?"

  
"We're on Mask Island, and you'll see in a moment," Steven told her, ignoring her snarky tone. He started leading her through the trees and various other plants, and soon they were on the beach of the island; a place Steven had become very familiar with.

  
He plopped down in the sand, splayed his legs, and gently urged Peridot to sit in between them. After a minor fuss, she relented with a huff and sat down a couple of inches from him.

  
Smiling, Steven wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled the young gem up against him in a soft embrace. He felt her tense for a moment before relaxing and leaning into him. She was still getting used to being hugged and cuddled with, but Steven was proud of the progress she had been making as of late. With a partner like Steven, though, she ended up getting hugged, a lot, and that helped greatly.

  
Getting back into focus, Steven looked up and pointed at the sky.

  
"Look," he said in a soft tone.

  
Following his line of vision, Peridot let out a huge gasp of wonder at the sight that was before her.

  
Billions upon billions of stars littered the night sky; the meteor shower even more splendid as hundreds of meteorites crossed the visible arm of the Milky Way.

  
Steven rested his head on top of Peridot's and continued to watch the nighttime spectacle with his girlfriend. After a few minutes though, Peridot decided to break the silence between them with a softly asked question.

  
"Why is the sky so different here?"

  
"Well, artificial lights cause something called light pollution, which blocks out a lot of starlight at night. There's no artificial lighting on the island, so we have a nice clear sky to look at."

  
Peridot let out a hum of aknowledgement, gently clasped her hands over Steven's, and began to idly play with one of his fingers. Steven shifted his eyes downwards with a look of confusion and worry on his face.

  
"Peridot, what's wrong?"

  
"Nothing, just thinking."

  
"About what exactly?"

  
She let out a sigh at his prodding, but gave in, knowing he would not give up until she spilled what she was thinking about.

  
"Everything really, but mostly about Homeworld and the first night I spent stuck here on Earth."

  
He tilted his head in question, and she continued.

  
"Being able to see the night sky for the first time was the only aspect of Earth I liked when I first got stuck here. This "light pollution" you mentioned is so bad on Homeworld that you ca't even tell day from night anymore."

  
Steven grimaced just thinking about it. Sure, the pollution was bad on Earth in the more populated areas, but at least you can tell when it is night. Homeworld sounded a thousand times worse than the most populated cities on Earth. He had a question, though.

  
"What other aspects about Earth do you like now?"

  
Peridot smiled at the question, though he could not see it.

  
"Plenty of things, but my favorite aspect...," she trailed off, and nimbly flipped herself around, settling on her knees. She then wrapped her arms around Steven's shoulders and leaned her forehead against his. The coolness of her gem made him shiver a bit.

  
"Is you."

  
All Steven had time for was a small blush before the green gem closed the distance between them and kissed him.

  
The young gem hybrid's eyes widened. This was certainly new, that was for sure. They had never kissed before as they were taking their relationship slow, and rarely did Peridot ever initiate anything, so this was a first. Now Steven was incredibly curious as to what would make her initiate a kiss of all things.

  
_'Oh well,'_ he thought as he leaned in to reciprocate. _'I'm not complaining.'_

  
It must have been the atmosphere.


	2. I Didn't Sign Up For This! Oh Wait, Yes I Did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one is a little late, but I was too tired last night to write it. Oh well.

**I Didn't Sign Up For This! Oh Wait, Yes I Did...**  
Category: Platonic

  
Peridot regrettably trudged behind Steven as they walked down the street to their next destination. She curled her lip a bit as a group of passing teenagers snickered under their breath at the sight of the green gem.

  
How did she let herself get talked into doing this again? Oh yeah...

  
_-One Hour Ago-_

  
"So what exactly is this... "Tick or Trimming" thing, and why are you dressed in such an odd fashion?"

  
Steven let out a laugh as he adjusted the metallic-looking dog ears on his head in front of his bathroom mirror.

  
" _Trick_ or _Treating_ , Peridot, and it's this thing we do every year around the end of October. We dress up in costumes and go door-to-door saying "trick or treat" to get free candy! Some people even throw costume parties with various activities."

  
Peridot got an intrigued look on her face at this, but she was still a bit confused at the whole thing.

  
"But what is the point of it all?"

  
"To have fun! From what my dad told me, they used to call it Halloween, and it was based on some old rituals or practices or something from thousands of years ago. We don't really have a name for it anymore though, it's just something that we do every year out of tradtion I think."

  
Peridot gave a hum of interest at the information and crossed her arms as she watched Steven put on the rest of his costume piece by piece, until the last bit, the helicopter attached to straps, went on.

  
"So, what are you supposed to be anyway?"

  
Steven turned around and threw out his hands; the little tail of his suit swinging with his motions.

  
"I'm Dogcopter! You remember who Dogcopter is, right?"

  
Oh Peridot remembered who (more like what) Dogcopter was. He was that little robotic animal in those "movers" or whatever they were called that Steven had forced her to watch a few months ago. She really did not understand why Steven was so obsessed with them, they were not entertaining in the least. Well, to her anyway.

  
"Steven! Are you ready to go?" Pearl called from the living room.

  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a moment, Pearl," Steven called back. Just as he was about to open the door to the bathroom, Peridot quickly, but gently, grabbed his wrist to stop him.

  
"Steven, wait!"

  
Said half-gem halted his motions and turned to Peridot with a questioning look as she dropped his wrist.

  
"I... I... I want to do this Trick or Treat thing with you! J-just as an experiment," she stated as she looked down at the ground with her eyes closed, expecting to be refused. Peridot heard him gasp and looked up, only to see a look of pure happiness on her friend's face.

  
"Peridot, this is great! Now I won't have to go alone this year! Connie was supposed to go with me, but she and her parents are out of town for the week."

  
The green gem just barely stopped herself from sneering at the mention of the human girl's name. She respected Connie's abilities with a sword, but that fact that she spent so much time around Steven made her incredibly angry to the point where she threw a temper tantrum in secret over it. Steven was her friend, not that human runt's! The only reason Peridot kept any of this to herself was that she knew it would upset Steven if he knew she was so possessive over him.

  
She snapped back to attention as the object of her thoughts continued talking.

  
"We don't have a costume for you, though. Maybe we can improvise since you can't shapeshift yet."

  
Peridot grimaced at that tidbit of information. She had been trying to shapeshift for weeks, but the ability just would not manifest in her for some reason. The only reason she kept trying was because Steven kept encouraging her to try. He had been practicing along with her, but he was making more progress by a long shot. It was pretty disheartening.

  
"No need to worry about it, Steven, I just want to tag along to satiate my curiosity over this strange human ritual."

  
"But you can't go Trick or Treating without a costume! We have to think of _something_!"

  
Peridot watched as Steven put his hand to his chin in thought, and was about to call the whole thing off when he suddenly slammed a fist into the palm of his hand.

  
"Ah ha! I just remembered something you could wear! Come on," he said, and dragged Peridot by the hand out of the bathroom. As they came out, they heard a conversation going on between the three Crystal Gems.

  
"Aw come on, why can't I go?" Amethyst questioned with a pout.

  
"You know why you can't go, Amethyst," Garnet stated bluntly.

  
"It was one time, it won't happen again, I promise!" The purple gem retaliated.

  
"You ate _all_ the candy from every house in Beach City, Amethyst! You upset every human in this city because of it! You're not allowed to go Trick or Treating with Steven anymore and that's final!" Pearl snapped, at her wits end with the small warrior.

  
Peridot watched as Amethyst crossed her arms and turn away with a huff. She had seen Steven cringe out of the corner of her eye when Pearl had started talking.  
Pearl suddenly turned towards the both of them.

  
"Oh good, you're ready," she said.

 

"Not yet, Pearl. Peridot wants to come Trick or Treating with me so I need to find her a costume," Steven responded.

  
"Oh so the nerd can go, but I can't?" Amethyst complained while throwing out her hands.

  
"Peridot won't cause any problems, Amethyst, of course she can go," Garnet cooly said.

  
Peridot and Steven watched as Amethyst growled and stomped off into her room in the temple.

  
"Oookaaayyy... Anyway, come on, we need to get you your costume," Steven said and continued pulling Peridot along by the hand and they were quickly ascending the stairs to his room. Soon they were in front of his closet and Steven started rummaging around in it as Peridot waited behind him with her arms crossed.

  
"Where is it? I know it's in here... Ah ha, found it!"

  
Peridot's eyes widened when the young gem hybrid turned around with the "costume" in question. She almost wanted to back away in both fear and disgust when he held it out to her.

  
"It's not exactly a costume, but it will work for now."

  
_-Present-_

  
Bunny pajamas. Fluffy, pink, bunny pajamas that had belonged to his dad. She had been laughed at, called "cute" and "adorable" by multiple old ladies, had her cheeks pinched by said old ladies, and in general was having a miserable time.

  
Peridot just wanted to go home, but Steven was having fun, so she held her tongue and managed to put up with it.

  
Suddenly, she was stopped by two hands on her shoulders. Steven's hands.

  
"Hey, are you alright?" He asked in a soft tone of voice.

  
"Fine, fine, I'm just perfect and having the time of my life right now," Peridot responded through gritted teeth with a cheery tone.

  
Steven looked at her in concern though. She instantly knew he saw right through her.

  
"It's okay, we can go home if you're not having fun, Peridot, I don't mind."

  
"But you're having fun, I don't want to ruin it."

  
Steven just shook his head.

 

"I'm not having fun if you're not, Peridot. And it's okay if you're not, really. I don't want you to be miserable at my expense."

  
Peridot still looked unsure though. She wanted him to have fun and ignore her, but she really was feeling miserable right now.

  
"Come on, let's go home and do something you _will_ enjoy, huh?"

  
Steven smiled and grabbed her hand as they turned around to head home.

  
Peridot smiled for the first time that night as she and Steven walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk.


End file.
